Shining Star
by XXXHotYaoiLoverXXX
Summary: BB gets a surprise visit from his lover that may make his jail time go alot quicker than he thought. Yaoi involved if you don't like yaoi do not read
1. Surprise, Surprise!

"BB!! Oi wait up!!" A called from a few feet away trying to make BB stop walking so he could catch. BB suddenly stopped and turned sighing at his friend that he had known since second grade.

"Come on you're going to make us late again" B complained as they started walking once more. His red eyes glowed slightly while he looked up at the clear blue sky sighing inwardly. It had been months since he was free to go wherever he wanted without being watched by guards and their guard dogs, which oddly enough scared him.

'I wonder if i'll see Teru again today by any chance' He thought to himself trying to find his lover he had been engaged to for about 2 years. A looked over at his best friend knowing something was very wrong whenever he had his serious face on.

"BB what's bugging you?" A asked curiously with a slightly tilted head. "Are you ok?" He tried touching his shoulder gently only to get a growl and red glowing eyes turned at him. A slowly backed away to give him some space and time to think.

Both boys ran ahead trying to get to the prison when they heard the prison bell go off which meant that it was time for visitors to leave. As B hugged his best friend, a small single tear slipped down his face. He didn't want him to leave since it was very lonely and cold at night in prison without someone there to cuddle up to. However, he didn't notice a late visitor coming up to his cell waiting for him to come back.


	2. In A Lover's Arms

Beyond sighed softly as he reached his cell, kicking whatever he could off the ground sadly. His lover stood there smiling gently at him before calling his name lovingly.

"Beyond" He purred softly as he crossed his arms and chuckled, seeing B's eyes shoot up quickly. Beyond looked at Teru with disbelief before smiling ear to ear and running full speed to him. Tears poured down his cheeks as he nuzzled him under his chin as he purred like crazy. Oh, how he missed his lover's sweet scent. Red eyes locked onto hazel ones before a kiss broke the contact and both fluttered shut immediately.

The kiss was broken short as B's security guard came to tell him that he had a visitor. Boy, was he horrible with delivering messages.

"Oh... I see you already know you have someone whose hear to see you" The officer chuckled nervously before smiling at them. Beyond sighed happily as he nodded at him before showing him the shoo signal with his hand. The officer quickly took the hint and left, knowing the two probably wanted alone time anyway.

"I'll be back in 2 hours, so make sure you guys spend enough time together till then" He winked at them and walked off happily. A small blush appeared on B's face as he looked back at Teru. "I thought you wouldn't come" He whispered softly to him as he stroked the others soft black hair. The older of the two chuckled before slowly lowering his mouth to his lover's neck.

Beyond gasped softly before letting a soft moan escape his lips. Oh god, did he miss those skilled lips going everywhere on his body, but he knew he wasn't quite alone yet and he didn't want to do anything he would regret later just because others were watching him. He looked at the camera above him and sighed silently before gasping again as he felt his lover's strong tounge lick his sensitive spot on his neck.

Teru smirked as he saw how his wonderful kitten was responding and tried to continue but was carefully pushed away. He looked at him with a confused look before noticing a sad glint in Beyond's eyes. He sighed knowing why he was upset: they weren't alone, not yet anyway.

"I want it, you don't know how much I want this Teru but..." Beyond wanted to continue but stopped too pained already to tell him why. As if reading his mind, his lover smiled at him before lifting his chin and slowly kissing him making him forget all his worries. B's small arms wrapped around his neck as he let himself melt into his kiss.

As they kissed passionately, B's mind raced with ways to get alone as quick as possible. Soon a plan entered his mind and he smirked into the kiss. Now if only he knew how to act out his plan swiftly and without getting anyone suspscious...


End file.
